


The Plummet Into Insanity

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was spiraling out of control and there was only one person who could've helped me back upright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plummet Into Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Cronus is telling the story.  
> His matesprit is Kankri.  
> She is Mennah.  
> They are still in their game at this point.

I was failing, falling, spiraling out of control. I could see no help for me not becoming stuck in the thick tar that was insanity. It looked like nothing could keep me from crossing the line between sane and insane. I could see no hope left. Not for me. Not for anyone. And I stood there, blindly fighting for nothing. My friends battled around me. Killing each other. They dropped, injured beyond repair, one by one and I took a step with each of the fallen, so close to walking over the edge and plummeting to my own demise.

There was one person though. One person who could pull me back. And he tried. He tried so hard. At one point, it seemed he succeeded in pulling me out. I could see hope again. My friends stopped dying and we were happy. Or, as happy as we could be when there were only six members of our species left. But, for a short while, we tried to forget that. Tried to forget and just be happy that we had each other.

I was no longer stuck under dark rain clouds in my mind or in complete darkness with not even a hint that there was a light at the end of my tunnel. Then, at that point on my timeline, I could see the sky shining it’s beautiful, bright blue and the sun was gleaming and glowing and shining light on my. Telling everything would be okay. That I would be okay.

It was nice. Nice to finally be loved and not lonely and know someone out there actually cared about. Nice to be happy for once. But of course, like all things gold, it couldn’t stay. Like all expensive things, it was stolen from me. My happiness, my light was taken from right in front of me.

All it took one other member of our group to snap and everyone was either trying to kill or defending the life. And my matesprit and I, we didn’t know what was going on at first. We didn’t know that someone else in the few that we had left had turned on us. We only found out when she showed up and with one blow took out my matesprit.

And that all it took. As I held him in my arms while he _died_ , I fell from my place above the clouds straight into the pit of thick, sticky, black darkness that was insanity. And no one would be able to get me out. I stood my body enveloped in a bright white aura. I was stronger than I ever was before. And my body stood there present and powerful, but my mind, my poor weak, tortured and ripped apart mind was gone, lost forever. There was only one were that could describe me when I was like that.

_Grimdark._


End file.
